Underneath my skin there's an Eagle
Synopsis On the way home from school, Anais gets kidnapped by a eagle! So Gumball, Darwin, MeeMee, and Fireball has to save her Fan Fiction Episode begins with Gumball, Fireball, MeeMee, Darwin and Anais walking on the street on their way home Gumball: Man! They give us so much homework! Gumball: I have important things to do!! Fireball: Like sitting on the couch watching Wrestling while eating potato chips? Gumball: No!..Maybe... Anais: Hey! What's that? (Anais points at an eagle who is flying in circles around them) Fireball: Oh my gosh! It's an eagle! Darwin: I've never seen an eagle before! Are they scary? Fireball: No, Darwin, they can't do anything to us! Fireball: Oh, I gotta get my camera out! MeeMee: Me too! (Fireball and MeeMee takes a camera out off their shoulder bag) Darwin: Fireball, do you run around with a shoulder bag? Gumball: Shoulder bags are for girls! (Darwin and Gumball begin to laugh) Fireball: Shut up! Darwin: Hey, why is the eagle flying around in circles above us? Fireball: It means that it will attack us! There's an akward silence Fireball: Wait a minute?! (Fireball turns his head up to the eagle who is on it's way down to attack ) Fireball: Watch out! Gumball, Fireball, MeeMee, and Darwin jump out of the way, but the eagle catches Anais and flies away with her Fireball: ANAIS! Gumball: Wow! That was astonishing! Fireball: Oh my gosh !! Fireball: D-D-Did That eagle just fly off with Anais? Gumball: It sure did! Gumball: Well, let's go home! Fireball: NO! We can't just let that thing steal your sister! Fireball: Do you know what eagles do with rabbits? Darwin: They get married, have children and live with each other for the rest of their lovely life? Fireball: NO! They kill them! For goodness sake! Gumball: Oh no! What are we gonna tell mom! Fireball: I don't know.. (Later Gumball, Fireball, MeeMee, and Darwin have arrived at the house) (Nicole comes into the livingroom) Nicole: Hey kids! How was school today? Gumball: Towers of homework like always. Nicole: Hey where's Anais? Fireball: Yeah, it's actually a very funny story! MeeMee: A very long story! (After a funny story) Nicole: WHAT?! Are you saying that my daughter has been kidnapped by an eagle?! Nicole: My only daughter!! Nicole: Do you know how hard is it to get a daughter like her!!?! (Nicole begins to cry) Fireball: We're sorry we lost her, Mrs. Watterson. We will find her no matter what! Nicole: Really? (While crying) Gumball: Of course! We will do anything for our beloved little sister! Nicole: Oh thank you! (Nicole gives Fireball a big hug) Darwin: Well, where could she be? Fireball: She might be in a field where their are trees where it's nest could be! Nicole: Great idea, Fireball! Later, Fireball, Gumball, Darwin, MeeMee and Nicole are out in a field Gumball: Okay, where shall we begin? Fireball: Let's search around all the trees! Nicole, Darwin, MeeMee, and Gumball: YES SIR!! Fireball: When have you guys begun to call me Sir? (Scene changes to Gumball and Darwin who are crawling up a tree) Gumball: Can you see any nests? Darwin: Maybe, but I don't think Anais is up here Gumball: Then let's get down (Then Gumball and Darwin jump down on the ground and land hardly) Gumball: Aw.. Darwin: Aw.. (Scene changes to Nicole who is walking around on the field calling Anais's name) Nicole: Anais!! Anais!! Where are you? ANAIS!! Anais from distance: I'm up here!! Nicole: Where!!? Anais: Up in the eagle's nest!! (Anais is in a nest up in a very tall tree) Nicole: Are you okay my dear!!? Anais: Yes, I'm okay! Anais: But it's only a matter of time before the eagle comes back to it's nest! Anais: And kills me!!!! (Gumball, MeeMee, Darwin and Fireball Run over to Nicole) Darwin: Is Anais up in that nest? Nicole: Yes! Fireball: How are we gonna get her down?! (Fireball gets an idea) Fireball: I know! Fireball walks closer to the tree Fireball: Anais! Jump down in my arms! Anais: No! Don't you remember the last two times!! Fireball: Oh..I know! (The eagles flies over to it's nest about to mock Anais) Anais: Aaaaaaaaaaah!!! It's here! Fireball: ANAIS!! Fireball: Okay! Looks like its up to me and MeeMee!!! (Fireball and MeeMee bravely begins to crawl up the tree) Gumball: What are you doing, Fireball!!?!?! Fireball: Saving Anais's life! (While crawling up the tree) MeeMee: Yeah! Anais: Oh dear! Get away from me!! (The eagle is looking at Anais with evil eyes) Then Fireball and MeeMee reaches the nest and pulls up their rainbow coloured bat Gumball: Hee hee! I didn't know you had a rainbow coloured bat! Fireball:Well axtually, it"s my sister's bat... MeeMee: And this bat belongs to AiAi... Fireball: (To the eagle) Get away from Anais, you crazy bird!! (He Tries to scratch it with his claws) Fireball: Taste my claws you outdated hawk! (Fireball jumps on the bird and begins to scratch it all over its face with his claws) Anais: Fireball!! You saved me!! Fireball: Yes I did! (Anais, MeeMee, and Fireball hug each other) Fireball: Wait a minute!! Fireball: How the heck are we gonna get down from here? Anais: Uhm... I guess we could jump? (Fireball, MeeMee, and Anais look down at the ground and realize how high they are) Fireball: Oh my gosh.. Fireball: Well, let's jump! (Then Anais, MeeMee, and Fireball jump down from the tall tree) (Nicole grabs Anais safely, MeeMee land safely while Fireball hits the ground hardly) (Everybody Gasps) Gumball: Fireball! Are you okay?! Fireball: I don't think so... I think i just broke every bone in my body... (Scene cuts to Elmore hospital where Fireball lies in a bed and the episode ends.) Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 2